Ilusiones que duelen o Verdades que Matan
by kierinahana
Summary: esta historia se trata de sasuke y sakura que se ciegan por sus egoismos y provocan el dolor de terceros, pero sobre todo su propio dolor, es un sasu hina aun que no lo parezca. espero que con esto puedad disculparmi retrazo prometo conti en mis fics pro.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusiones Dolorosa o Verdades que matan**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

Se que merezco reproches y muchas otras cosa, pero en verdad no tenia tiempo además la inspiración no llegaba y cuando llego esto es lo que apareció, eso y otros fics, pero ya estoy con las actualizaciones de los demás, para pedir disculpas subo es te primer capi y el segundo lo subiré el lunes por la tarde, además espero subir una mini historia de Itachi Uchiha hyuga, el cual se nombra disfraces, también una que se llama lavandería y otro mini fic que solo tendrá unos dos cap igual que este donde veremos a un sasuke como padre solter y como hinata llega a su vida y que ocurrirá cuando la madre del supuesto hijo de sasuke regrese y le dija la verdad sobre el niño.

Sin más las dejo con este capi, esta historia solo cuenta con dos capitulo.

En el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7 se encuentra a uno de los ex integrantes de dicho grupo, su actitud es un poco desesperada puesto el esperar alguien es algo que él nunca realiza y provoca su molestia. El motivo por el que el líder del nuevo clan Uchiha se encuentre en tan precaria situación es nada más y nada menos que una mujer.

Esta mujer que con el paso de los tiempos se convirtió en su mejor amiga y también la que tiene un par de días provocando sus deseos. La mujer llego frente al poseedor del sharingan y el beso con el que fue recibida estaba llena de pasión y de deseo, las caricias aparecieron revelando la lujuria que se desata en sus cuerpos con solo un rose.

**A sí que esto es lo que haces – Itachi**

**Hmp –** sasuke no pudo decir nada pues la interrupción lo molesto

Sakura se pone roja de la vergüenza pues ser la esposa del Hokage y estar ahí en brazos de su amante, el cual está casado con una de sus amigas la hace sentirse mal, pero sobre todo humillada por la mirada del hermano de su amante.

**Creo que lo que ocurre no es muy decente y apropiado para un hombre y mujer que están casados, no ototo – itachi**

Sasuke no se inmuto al oí a su hermano, pero algo lo puso en alerta pues sabía que esto era el comienzo de un infierno.

El mayor de los Uchiha los miro con el sharinga activado y después desapareció. Los amantes se encontraban sorprendidos, pero sobretodo se sentían descubiertos.

Después de ese encuentro la relación entre ellos no cambio, sus encuentros furtivos seguían, las cosas dentro de la aldea eran normales, pero para una pareja de amantes la lujuria y el deseo los impulsaban a cometer locuras como la de esta mañana.

Pues sakura recuerda como encontró a sasuke cerca de la florería de los Yamanaka y no se resistió así que arrastro a sasuke a un callejón y se devoraron con pasión, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

**Son unos desgraciados – ino**

Ino, espera esto tiene una explicación – sakura quien no creía lo que estaba pasando pues su amiga los descubrió y en su mirada vio odio y desprecio por los dos, avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver en su ventana el halcón que pertenecía a su amante salió, pues hoy tendría una de sus reuniones en una de las aldea cercanas.

Al llegar frente al uchiha el deseo se desata y la pareja se entrega a sus pasiones. Mientras que en Konoha una crisis explota para los amigos y aldeanos pues el gran líder no está.

Al atardecer los amantes regresan de su apasionado encuentro descubriendo un infierno, pues puede sentir como un gran número de chakras se mueven cerca de las afueras de su aldea. La pareja se apresura pues el movimiento los alerto.

**Sasuke – Sakura**

El Uchiha no contesta pues él tiene la mente ocupada tratando de deducir que es lo que ocurre, al llegar a la torre del hokage la pareja se para en seco al ver que un numero de ninjas está ahí parados y enfrente de estos la godaime hokage, ninguno entiende el que ocurre pues la antigua hokage se encuentra dando órdenes en lugar del rubio.

**La seguridad de la aldea es nuestra prioridad- Tsunade**

**Así que todos los ninjas en activo tienen que cumplir con su deber, los chunni se encargaran de mantenerse en alerta dentro de la aldea, y en el momento de ser necesario iniciaran la evacuación de los civiles – tsunade**

**Hai – chunnin**

**Los jouninse esncargaran de la vigilancia de las torres y periferias, esto hasta que los anbus nos informen de lo que ocurre en la periferia de la aldea y sobre todo del país** – tsunade

**Hai **– jounin

En eso frente al hokage aparece un ambu, el cualse puede ver algo nervioso puesto la mirada de todos estaba sobre él.

**Tsunade sama le traigo el informe de misión** – anbu

Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir el chaka de su hermano pues este el que se encuentra frente a la hokage. La pareja percibió la ansiedad e incertidumbre por recibir la información del anbu, pero sobre todo por el brillo de esperanza en la rubia. Para su sorpresa su antiguo sensei se para junto a ellos pero no habla pero la enigmática situación los mantiene inmóviles y curiosos.

**Habla** – tsunade

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Sakura ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura dirige su mirada a la yamanaka que la miro don desprecio y odio, la pelirrosa se estremeció por la mirada y volvió a recordar el incidente de esa mañana.

¨**¨ Recuerdo ¨**¨

Después de ser descubiertos sakura avergonzada agacho la cabeza, pero reacciono cuando su amante la sujeto de la mano y trato de sacarla de ese callejón pasando a un lado de la rubia.

**Son unos bastardos, se merecen el uno al otro, ni si quiera les preocupa lo que está ocurriendo – Ino**

La rubia gira sobre sus talones y los dejo ahí, parados con la incertidumbre de sus palabras.

¨**¨ Fin del recuerdo¨**¨

Recordó la frustración y enojo por la interrupción pero también la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras, todo se le había olvidado por su encuentro con sasuke donde como cada día se entrego a él. Por primera vez en meses el remordimiento se incrementa en su pecho devorando su corazón la imagen de su esposo le invade la mente y la tortura que sufrió antes de irse a la aldea vecina por el engaño a naruto no la dejo en paz.

Ella sabía que él no se lo merecía, era un buen esposo, la complacía, cuidaba y amaba no sabía cómo ocurrió pero cayó ante sasuke, es regresada de sus pensamientos cuando sasuke se estremeció ante la aparición del anbu.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sasuke ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sasuke sabe que algo está mal la incertidumbre que el chakra de todos los presente transmite y el temblor en la mano de su hermano le indica que algo malo está ocurriendo. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una mujer de cabellos negros con destellos azules y ojos perlas, la busco entre los ninjas y no la localizo.

El silencio se le hizo eterno y la esperanza viva se incrementaba, pero esta murió de golpe.

**Hokage sama, se encontró al rokudaime** – esas fueron las palabras de su hermano fuertes y claras

Un suspiro general se escucho y el no entendía

Que es lo que pasaba con el dobe de su amigo. Se dio cuenta como la mujer a su lado tembló al oír que hablan de su esposo.

**Donde esta** – tsunade su semblante mostraba calma, pues al escuchar las palabras del anbu.

**El hokage y el equipo que lo acompañaba se encontraron muertos en el valle de la luna -** Itachi su voz se escucho con un extraño dolor al pronunciar estas palabras

El viento soplo con fuerza mientras un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de los amantes.

Sakura escuchaba las voces lejanas, sasuke no sabía que ocurría se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba, su alma se estremeció, la extraña sensación que siento al recordar a la oji luna regreso con mayor fuerza.

Un gran estruendo se escucho pues lady Hokage libero su furia contra el edificio a su espalda todo tembló pues la energía liberada por la rubia fue descomunal, de la misma forma en que las esperanzas fueron destrozadas.

Tsunade desapareció entre una nube de humo dejando a los ninjas desconcertados pues las ordenes no fueron dichas. La hokage había perdido la postura pues aquel rubio era como su hijo y ahora el estaba muerto.

El actual consejero fue el encargado de dar órdenes y planear cada movimiento pues la aldea estaba en una situación crítica con la pérdida del líder. El joven nara mantenía su acostumbrado semblante pero los más cercanos a él sabían que estaba pasando por la situación más amarga des pues de la pérdida de su sensei pues no solo era el hokage sino el amigo y compañero de trabajo al que había perdido.

**Sakura, Sasuke nos toca vigilar la torre norte** - kakshi

Logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a los mencionados, pues cada uno estaba cayendo en su infierno.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sakura¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ella no se movía su mente y su mundo se colapso por lo dicho por itachi, su esposo no podía estar muerto, el no podía era el shinobi mas fuerte del mundo, era el hombre con el que se había casado y ahora el ya no estaba, ya no vería su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo había desaparecido sin darse cuenta en qué momento ocurrió todo.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro y solo logro ver entre las lagrimas aquel hombre peligris y comprendió que todo se acabo de golpe.

Vamos fue lo único que escucho de aquel hombre, sus pies se movieron por inercia siguiéndolo, no sabía que ocurría, ya nada tenía sentido, su mente construía muchas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta.

Los tres siguieron aquel camino alejándose de los ninjas que seguramente los mirarían con reproche y odio porque en ese momento los amantes descubrieron que su engaño había tenido consecuencias espantosas e irremediables.

**Kakashi – sasuke**

**Creo que es mejor que esperemos – kakashi**

**Sensei – sakura**

**El equipo de rastreo llegara pronto y hasta ese momento nuestro deber es proteger esta torre y evitar la inclusión del enemigo –** kakashi

Que ocurrió – sasuke

El peligris los mira y había tristeza, decepción en su mirada, ellos temblaron algo les mostro que el sabia de su engaño pero no entendieron como fue que ocurrió que se entero.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Kakashi¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Miro a mis alumnos, ya no son unos chiquillos aun que se comportan como tal, han lastimado y arruinada sus vidas y la vida de dos ser inocentes, espero que al decirles la verdad entiendan el peso de sus acción.

**Naruto sabia de su relación – kakashi**

Los jóvenes no supieron como reaccionar, pues aquella declaración los sorprendió

**El siempre creyó que merecían ser felices pero sobre todo siempre quiso cuidar a Hinata - Kakashi**

Sasuke y sakura se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el ojinegro cerraba sus puños en muestra de su frustración, pues su amigo realizo lo que a él le correspondía por derecho y obligación al ser esposo de la oji luna.

**Naruto estaba triste, bueno es tuvo triste por mucho tiempo hasta que hace cuatro mese las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Hinata de mostro realmente el valor, generosidad y nobleza cuando ante los líderes de los clanes y el concejo de ancianos de la aldea pidió que no los juzgaran , dijo que sasuke ya había sufrido mucho por la aldea y que ahora era momento en el que tu sasuke fueras feliz, que estabas en tu derecho y ella no era nadie para impedírtelo. - kakashi**

Sasuke trato de interrumpir pero, el hayate continuo, negando con su cabeza.

**Ella lo sabia cada día enfrentaba a los aldeanos con una sonrisa y amabilidad, ocultaba el dolor que sentía, por eso se gano el respeto de todos en la aldea ella no era la tonta ala que traicionaron, no ella la mujer fuerte capaza de sacrificarse por la felicidad de dos amigos. A sí que logro que nadie los juzgara por su acto de **_**amor**_**, logro que los entendieran – kakashi**

_Sasuke quería gritar, ir a buscarla y preguntar por qué, porque de su sacrifico, porque no lo odiaba, porque lo protegía y solo el amor fue su respuesta, ella lo amaba por eso se sacrifico, sufrió en silencio y nunca le reprocho, reclamo, ella era especial._

**Creían en verdad que nadie se daría cuenta de su relación, todos la conocían casi desde que inicio, pues su cambio, sus reuniones en lugares menos concurridos y sus evasivas al estar con todos, las miradas, los escapes y sus regresos con sus ropas y marcas en el cuerpo y sobre todo los olores mezclados, en verdad eran descuidados – kakashi**

**Etto – sakura** ¨todos lo sabían, en realidad¨

**Cada día la tristeza de Naruto era ocultada por una estúpida sonrisa, hacia lo posible por que ustedes fueran a misiones sin nadie que los molestara o juzgara, él quería que fueran felices y libres de amarse – kakashi**

Sasuke recordó el sin numero de misiones tontas alas que era enviado en compañía de sakura, pues los dos sabían que están los podría cumplir un chuhhi sin ningún inconveniente, pero ahora entendía que Naruto era un dobe que se preocupaba por los demás, sin importar su dolor.

**Hinata** – _Sasuke al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre tembló_ – **recurría a la academia y a sus misiones como anbu para no molestarlos, ella solicito extender sus horas en la academia, pedía misiones de periodos largos, así que su trabajo se intensifico, Naruto al principio se negó a estas peticiones pero ella siempre le decía que era lo mejor para ustedes, que era la forma de no molestarlos y que fueran felices, así que naruto aceptaba a regañadientes, pues se preocupaba de que algo le pasara, pero siempre terminaba cediendo han te sus peticiones –kakashi**

_Sakura sollozo al recordar las múltiples ocasiones en las que coincidía con la oji luna y esta solo la saludaba amablemente y su sonrisa sincera, la amabilidad con la que le hablaba a veces la exasperaba por la culpa de destruir su felicidad, pero ella estaba buscando la suya así mata su culpa, aquella joven nunca le reprocho, no le hecho en cara la traición, entendió el ser humano que era Hinata, era todo lo que ella nunca seria se sintió sucia, inadecuada de ser su amiga y sobre todo una basura por el sacrifico y dolor que ella aguanto por el bien de ellos, unos traidores._

_Sasuke solo cerró los ojos ocultando el dolor, la culpa y el desprecio que sentía por él y sus acciones, buscaba una forma de arreglar todo, de mitigar el dolor de su esposa, explicarle y borrar el dolor y las lagrimas que estaba seguro que provoco._

**Pero después de una misión hace dos meses ella resulto herida gravemente, naruto le pidió que se convirtiera en su asistente ella trato de negarse pero cuando vio la decepción en naruto termino aceptando – kakashi**

_Sasuke entendió por que hinata pasaba tiempo en la torreo hokage, la verdad es que tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en casa para ver qué pasaba con ella y se sintió despreciable. Ahora entendía por qué nunca reprocho su cambio, sus salidas, su seriedad y amargura, cada falta de atención, todo que do claro después de tanto tiempo._

Kakashi recordó cada día que los vio juntos y empezó hablar sin darse cuenta lo que les contaba, estaba sumergido es sus recuerdos.

**Pero hace unas semanas las cosas cambiaron se podía ver a un Naruto contento, sus sonrisa ya no eran falsa, su mirada ya no mostraba esa soledad y tristeza, todos en la aldea nos dimos cuenta el por qué del cambio, en el hokage – kakashi**

**Cual – Sakura**

_Ella no pudo evitarlo, quería saber cómo es que Naruto logro sobrevivir a tanto dolor, para ella ahora poder lograr sobre vivir sin él._

**Naruto pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre, sin olvidar que se retiraba tarde a cenar pero siempre lo hacía en compañía de Hinata, era normal verlos caminar por las calles y llegar a Ichiruka Ramen , todos se daban cuenta de la amistad que ellos tenían, cada día sus reuniones y cenas eran conocidas por todos, pero verlos felices y sonriendo cambio el ánimo de la aldea, ya ustedes no eran el centro de las murmuraciones y rumores, todos estábamos al pendiente de lo que ocurría con ellos, era interesante ver como dos corazones dañados se recuperaban y como dos seres capaces se sacrificarse por amor … - kakashi**

Sasuke y Sasuke no entendían bien que es lo que su sensei trataba de decirles pero esperaron aquel volviera hablar.

_Kakashi divago en sus pensamientos recordando como todos los días a las dos emputo de la tarde se posaba en un edifico cercano a la torre para lograr ver a su hokage y la heredera hyuga salir caminando en dirección al restaurante favorito del rubio, él quería ver el cambio de su atolondrado alumno, pues cada día las ruidosas siras y exagerados movimientos y gesticulaciones lograban hacer reír a la ojiluna y sobre todo cuando con sus recordatorio lograba sonrojarla, esto creo tantas expectativas en los aldeanos pues naruto se mostraba día a día más entusiasta, volvía hacer aquel niñato escandaloso y feliz que todo extrañaban. _

**Todo empezó a cambiar los que asistíamos a la torre nos dimos cuenta de que naruto llegaba temprano, hacia sus trabajo con entusiasmo y terminada a la hora de la comida para salir con hinata y después regresaban juntos, por las tardes se tomaban un tiempo para pasear por la aldea todos conocíamos esos paseos, los aldeanos se detenían para mirar con atención como se escribía esta historia, todos esperaban para verlos – kakashi**

Sasuke poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que su sensei trataba de decirles.

**Después naruto era el último en irse acompañaba a hinata hasta su casa y todos éramos felices por ellos, la aldea regreso a su ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría pues ellos la contagiaban – klakashi**

**Que ocurrió sensei – sakura **

_El corazón de la joven era desgarrado con cada palabra que sus sensei transmitía pues se reflejaba la alegría que ellos no vieron y mucho menos compartieron con sus respectivas parejas._

**Ellos compartían tiempo juntos y todos en la aldea querían ver como crecía ese sentimiento, todos querían ser parte de esa historia, pues para ellos solo era amistad la forma de superar el dolor y el abandono – kakashi**

**Ellos – sakura **_con la voz temblorosa pues su corazón ya le gritaba la razón de la alegría de su rubio pero su mente se negaba a creerlo._

**Si en los últimos días naruto y hinata recorrían la aldea tomados de la mano fue extraño pues hinata se reía con timidez mientras naruto caminaba en silencio y miraba el cielo con una inmensa alegría – kakashi**

… **- **los dos cerraron los ojos para no mostrar el dolor de esa revelación, portador de unos ojos oscuros cerro los puños con fuerza desmedida tratando de calmar, la furia que recorría su cuerpo, los celos que trataban de nublar su mente.

**Después de eso creo que los dos debieron de haberse dado cuenta de los cambios que sufrieron pues, cada día sus paseos se hicieron largos, creo que se extendían hasta después de media noche, recorrían las calles de la aldea y después se dirigían al monumento hokage hablan largas horas y después caminaban hacia el bosque y terminaban recostados en algún árbol y miraban las estrellas, naruto ya pensaba en el futuro- kakashi**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sakura¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Recordó como llegaba a la casa que compartía con su esposo después de sus primeros encuentros con el uchiha y naruto estaba ahí esperándola preocupado de que algo le hubiera ocurrido y con forme su relación con su amante avanzaba sus llegadas eran más tardes y frecuentes trataba de disimular, mentía y engañaba se sentía mal al ver los ojos azules que siempre mostraban preocupación , después naruto llegaba después de ella y ella solo fingía esperarlo aun que solo tenía unos minutos de haber ingresado a esa casa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en esos momentos Naruto** ya **conocía su engaño, sabia la verdad. Era una tonta siempre entraba corriendo para tomar una ducha, muchas veces con el agua helada para borrar todo rastro de sus infidelidades y él lo sabía, ahora entendía por qué ya no la miraba a los ojos y después el llegaba más tarde y ella se iba a la cama. El trataba de no mirarla para no recordar su traición, el era tan noble.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Sasuke¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Se puso a pensar en cómo su esposa lo esperaba en casa con la cena lista y el cada día llegaba más tarde, ella seguía esperándolo pero después de un tiempo eso cambio ya no estaba esperándolo en la sala, solo estaba la mesa puesta con un plato servido y frio, recordó las múltiples de veces que le pido que ya no lo esperara para cenar que ella lo hiciera y que él lo haría cuando llegara.

La primera vez que llego de una misión y encontró las luces de su casa apagadas se sintió mal, pero agradeció que a si fuera pues todavía tenía impregnado en su ropa el perfume de sakura y él no quería que hinata se diera cuenta, así que ceno pues estaba hambriento y después subió a la habitación que compartían y ahí la vio durmiendo como un ser angelical y puro se sintió culpable, se metió a duchar y después solo se coloco unos bóxer se a costo junto a ella y la abrazo mientras en silencio pedía perdón por su falta, pero no se arrepentía. A la mañana siguiente la historia se repetía.

Después de ese día se volvió una rutina ella ya estaba dormida él se duchaba y se acostaba junto a ella, se levantaba al amanecer para sus encuentros matutinos con sakura en el campo de entrenamiento y sus días de descanso siempre se inventaba una excusa para salir de la casa, fingía alguna misión y se iba sin desayunar, sin despedirse pues le dolía aquella mirada de decepción y lo peor era esa sonrisa falsa y vacía.

Esa acostumbrada mira y sonrisa regresaron a sus recuerdos, después ella ya ni siquiera le preparaba el desayuno esos días en los que no salía al amanecer y hace exactamente dos meses ella se iba antes que él, la primera vez que ocurrió al despertar y no verla a su lado algo se conmociono dentro de su pecho pero lo reprimió pues tenía un encuentro con sakura para una misión, después siempre despertaba solo y nunca pensó que el motivo fuera su trabajo con Naruto, o mejor dicho porque ella quisiera estar con el dobe.

Después llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de los días en donde llegaba altas horas de la madrugada y ella no está en su cama dormida, la escuchaba llegar des pues que él y el solo fingía dormir, para no ver su mirada llena de dolor y dudad, no escuchar aquella palabras que ocultaban su dolor y las sonrisas fingidas después de cada de sus explicaciones o respuestas.

Un gran odio le lleno el corazón ahora entendía ella estaba con el dobe de naruto, los celos lo segaron al grado de que no se percato de que el sharingan se mostraba en sus ojos y un shidori cubría su cuerpo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Kakashi ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Me percate del dolor en el que mis alumnos se sumergieron, pero sobre todo me preocupo que sasuke liberara el elemento electricidad por su cuerpo masi que me vi en la necesidad de despertarlo, para mi sorpresa no solo el regreso de su infierno personal sino que sakura, la que mostraba una gran amargura en sus ojos. Decidí seguir con el relato porque aun que a ellos les doliera la verdad, era necesario que conocieran a lo que se enfrentarían ahora.

**Pero hace una semana todo este desastre empezó, naruto viajo a kumo para una reunión con el raikage, como no era una misión de alto rango el decidió ir solo con un pequeño grupo pero al segundo día de viaje fueron atacados y Naruto ordeno aparte del grupo ir en persecución de los agresores, puesto que estos habían atacado una aldeana cercan y el grupo se dividió en dos, ese fue el último mensaje que se recibió del hokage – kakashi**

…

**Cuando naruto no se presento a la reunión el raikage nos mando un aviso urgente y parte del equipo regreso a la aldea para informar de lo sucedido se descubrió que naruto no solo había desaparecido sino que era probable que fueran atacados, por eso Tsunade sama organizo a un equipó de rastreo y la alerta comenzó pero esta solo fue conocida por algunos ninjas para evitar que esto fuera conocido por el enemigo y el pánico corriera – kakashi**

**Quienes lo acompañaron – esa simple pregunta salió de los labios del uchiha**

**Solo fueron tres, chouji, lee y hinata – kakashi**

Al oír el ultimo nombre sasuke comprendió que su mujer se había ido, su mundo se colapso por completo, ya no tenía nada.

**Lee y chouji dicen que naruto les pido que fueran a la aldea para localizar al agresor y ayudar ala aldea, que el seguiría con hinata rumbo a kumo – kakashi**

Su corazón gritaba por negar esa realidad, ella no podía haber muerto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba, solo lo había hecho con la muerte de su hermano , pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y liberan aquellas amargas lagrimas, estas corrieron sin frenos por su rostro, el dolor no lo dejaba respirar, el pecho le dolía, los pulmones le quemaban y su mente le gritaba que era mentira, todo era confusión dentro de él.

**Un grupo de búsqueda salió hace tres días y como pudieron ver hoy se obtuvo noticias de naruto y hinata – kakashi**

El peli plata cayó al darse cuenta del dolor que los ex alumnos sentían, pero sobre todo porque a él ledolia igual que a ellos, pues fue su alumno más atolondrado, escandaloso y revoltoso, pero con el corazón tan noble y siempre con entusiasmo para enfrentar cualquier problema, además era el hijo de su amado sensei, si por que minato fue el que lo rescato de la amargura que sufría después del suicidio de su padre.

El joven que lucho por salvarlo, el que le devolvió la vida a la voluntad de fuego, el que con su camino ninja rectifico a otros, entendió que no solo perdió un alumno, sino a un hijo; las lagrimas se liberaron y fue inevitable que el también cayera en un mundo de recuerdo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sakura¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La joven oji jade se culpo debido a que hace una semana que naruto se había ido y ella no se dio cuenta, era tan egoísta ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no estaba, por primera vez se odio, odio a sasuke, por ser un par de estúpidos, por ese estúpido romance, odio todo, a naruto por no odiarla, hinata por perdonarla, a sasuke y sobre todo a ella.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sasuke¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

No lo pudo evitar el grito salió de sus labios liberando toda su furia, cada sentimiento que le aprisionaba el corazón, todo lo que sentía lo grito, el nombre de su esposa salió con tanto dolor, pidió perdón por el daño, pero ya no podría obtenerlo y mucho menos remediarlo, ella no estaba, la razón por la que la oscuridad se había ido ya no estaba, la luz de su vida se apago y el no se dio cuenta. La oscuridad volvía otra vez, ni siquiera sakura era capaz de lo que había conseguido hinata, pero era tarde para darse cuenta ya no la tenía, ni la tendría junto a él de nuevo.

Estaba por amanecer, el tiempo transcurrió sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el dolor guardo silencio, los sollozos se calmaron y la muerte de la noche y el nacimiento del sol dio tregua a su sufrimiento.

Los corazones revelaron la verdad, aquella verdad que se ocultaba tras la lujuria y la envidia, ellos si amaban a sus parejas pero el hecho de ser derrotados los cejo y ,los llevo a cometer locuras, ya no recordaban quien empezó con esta historia, ya no tenia caso recordar y reprocharse, la búsqueda de un culpable era imposible, el daño ya estaba hecho y las consecuencias eran demasiado grandes si quiera para soportarlas.

**Kakashi sempai – sai**

Aquella persona interrumpió la calma aparente en unos minutos de silencio.

**Sai – kakashi**

**La godaime nos espera - sai**

**Que ocurre – kakashi**

**Los cuerpos del rokudaimey la heredera hyuga llegaran pronto – sai**

**Cuando –kakashi**

**Tres días – sai**

_El dolor que se percibió en la voz de sai, lo que logro estremecer a sakura, se dio cuenta de la importancia que tuvo naruto en la vida de tos, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y además estaba ese extraño poder de conseguir amigos._

… **- kakashi solo lo interrogo con la mirada**

**Nos darán las nuevas órdenes – Sai**

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Sai desaparecer

**Vamos –** fue lo único que dijo

A llegar a la torre hokage, sakura noto que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, pero no los voltearon a ver, tampoco les dieron las condolencias y entendió que para ellos como para el resto de la aldea ellos, mejor dicho ella llano era digna de naruto, ese lugar le pertenecía aquella mujer que lo apoyo, cuido y ayudo a salir de la soledad y dolor en el que ella lo sumergió.

**Bien ya que están todo, les dare sus misiones – tsunade**

Aquella temible mujer se veía vulnerable pues su rostro marcado por las ojeras, los ojos rojos de todo el llanto que sabían que había derramado mostrando el inmenso dolor que sentía. A sus espalda un peli blanco con las mismas marcas de dolor.

Solo el mundo asentamiento de sus compañeros obligaros a sakura a dejar de observar a su maestra.

**Ino, tente, lee, chouji, su misión es la de ir en busca del kazekage y protegerlo de cualquier tipo de ataque – tsunade**

Los shinobis mencionado solo asintieron de nuevo.

**Kakashi, shikamaru, ya mato y sai, irán al punto de encuentro donde se reunirán con el equipo de rastreo para reguardar los cuerpos del rokudaime y la heredera hyuga – tsunade derramo un par de lagrimas por lo caídos**

Nadie menciono que la hokage los estaba llamando por sus nombres y no por sus apellidos, en ese momento no había cabida para los formalismos, el dolor y la pérdida eran mayores a estúpidas reglas de etiqueta.

**Genma, gai, sakura y sasuke, cada uno se encargara de vigilar la entrada sur, mientras el resto se encargara de cubrir las demás puertas, ya que por esta entrara nuestro hokage - tsunade **

Sakura quiso gritar para ir con naruto pero al ver a su antigua maestra comprendió que esta no aceptaría ninguna replica.

**Tsunade yo quiero ir por naruto – Jiraiya**

**Yo creo que no, necesito que me ayudes con el fuenral y los documentos – tsunade**

Antes de que la hokage los corriera un imponente y demacrado Hiashi Hyuga entro sin pedir consentimiento, puesto que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, después de su pérdida. Cuando percibió a los amantes solo una rápida mirada cargada de odio.

**Creo que lo oportuno seria que Naruto y Hinata sean enterrados en el mausoleo de los hyuga – hiashi**

Sasuke se puso furioso pues estaban hablando de su esposa, ella era una Uchiha nadie debería tomar deciciones sobre ella solo él, cuando estaba a punto de protestar por el atrevimiento el padrino del rubio hablo.

**Creo que lo mejor sería que fueran enterados bajo aquel cerezo – Jiraiya**

Todos guardaron silencio mientras los sollozos de ino y tenten se incrementaban.

Sasuke y sakura se quedaron desconcertados por la petición, pues no entendían de que hablaban.

**Creo que lo correcto será que naruto este con su padre y los antiguos hokages y hinata en el mausoleo de los hyuga** – tsunade sin derecho a réplica.

Los shinobis salieron a cumplir con sus misiones.


	2. Dolorosos Recuerdos

**Doloroso Recuerdos**

Tres días después en las puertas en las puertas de konoha toda la población esperaba el regreso de un héroe y de una joven de un corazón bondadoso. Los amigos cercas y familiares de los dos jóvenes se encuentran en la espera de sus restos.

El kazekage se encuentra entran a la do de la hokage puesto la espera es tanta que poco apoco va remplazando al dolor con ansiedad, cada segundo es una tortura. Cerca de la entrada en una de las torres de vigilancia se puede observar a un azabache y una pelirrosa con los ojos hinchados y el semblante abatido el dolor y el descubrimiento de la verdad de sus sentimientos, su mirada es penetrante miran hacia el bosque en búsqueda de una señal que indique que ya están aquí aquellos a los que perdieron.

Los ninjas que fueron asignados a la misión más dolorosa se acercaban a paso lento. Con cada metro recorrido la sorpresa se incremento pues el que encabezaba al grupo era para sorpresa de todos discípulo del hokage y nieto de sandaime, detrás venia Yamata los dos estaba agotados y melancólicos a sus espalda con un caminar más lento el resto de los ninjas.

A un par de metros de las puertas la confusión se adueño de todos el motivo era que apoyado de una agotado kakashi y un perturbado sai, venia un débil y devastado Rokudaime, la alegría se hizo presente en todos, lee fue el primero que reacciono y se arrogo en busca de su amigo, el resto de sus compañero se acercaron pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver que atrás del hokage venia un Kiba y Shino destrozados.

El rostro de los shinobis marcado por el dolor, un akamaru que en su lomo traía el cuerpo inerte de la heredera hyuga, la alegría recién adquirida se termino de golpe, la Godaime y Jiraiya se colocaron delante de su pequeño rubio, al que consideran su nieto, pero también su hijo.

**Naruto - Jiraiya**

el solo levanto por primera vez el rostro y el cielo se oscureció de golpe todo fue dicho con esos ojos azules vacíos.

**Naruto - **Gaara quien por primera vez se acerco a su amigo

**Gaara - naruto** (se dio cuenta del gran aprecio que los ojos del kazekage expresaban. las lágrimas volvieron a presentarse como ocurrió hace varios días donde todo se termino).

Antes del rokudaime se derrumbara frente a sus amigos, el kazekage coloco su mano en su hombro impidiendo que esta vez Naruto cayera en la oscuridad. el rubio busco entre las personas que lo rodeaban aquel hombre que con el tiempo se convirtió en una imagen respetable ante èl.

logro divisarlo en la entrada así que tomo todo el valor y energía que le quedaba y se encamino ante aquel hombre, pero después de dar unos pocos pasos estuvo apunto de caer, fue sostenido por su antiguo sensei, al que giro a ver y solo pudo ver su ojo sonriendole y tratando de animar, continuo su trayecto, logrando estar en frente de ese hombre solo.

**Hisashi sama, etto... Yo..-** Naruto un enorme nudo en su garganta evito que hablara, pues las lágrimas que vio correr por el rostro del padre de la mujer que recupero su corazón no se lo permitió.

ver a un hombre de hierro mostrando el dolor de la perdida conmociono a todos, el clan hyuga que estaba ahí en espera de su heredera, la hermana de Hinata lloraba mientras Konohamaru se acercaba para tratar de consolarla.

**Arigato Hokage sama - Hiashi**

Naruto nego con la cabeza, pues compren dio que era lo que trataba de decir ese hombre, pues al ver como Hiashi se acercaba al cuerpo de su hija y le acaricia el rostro confirmo que era por traerle su cuerpo y poder tener un lugar donde ir a llorar.

**Entremos - Naruto**

Las lagrimar y sollozos se escuchaban a su alrededor pero el rubio no quería saber de nada, solo de aquella oji perla que venia atrás.

**Quiero estar con ella - naruto **

Naruto se alejo de Kakashi y con el chakra que tenia en su cuerpo tomo en brazos a su mujer con toda la delicadeza mientras le susurraba.

**Ya estamos de vuelta en casa hime - naruto**

Sasuke que desde aquella torre pudo leer los labios de su amigo se odio, pues era el culpable de aquello, pero también odio a Naruto pues era él el que tenia que llevar a Hinata en sus brazos, era el el que debía de decir aquella palabras pero con esa mujer viva, viva para el para amarlo, para amarla.

Desapareció pues el gran dolor que sentía lo obligo alegar se de aquellos que había lastimado pero sobre todo de aquello que por su culpa se habían enamorado.

Una mujer de cabellos rosas miraba con una gran alegría mezclada con dolor aquella escena, pues al sentir el chakra de su rubio esposo corrió para verlo pero se detuvo al verlo acercarse a la joven ala que le quito todo, no pudo evitar mirar el amor que mostró el rubio al tomar el rostro de hinata y persivir el dolor con el que pronuncio aquella palabras. Se dio cuenta de que ese Hombre y su corazón ya no eran suyos.

**Te prometí que volveríamos a estar bajo nuestro árbol - Naruto **

Retomo su camino con Hinata en brazos, los aldeanos miraban aquel joven con lastima y tristeza pues conocían el dolor que habían tenido que soportar y en el momento en el que por fin habían encontrado la felicidad esta es arrancada de esta forma.

Todos a excepción de una persona sabían a donde se dirigía el hokage, sabían que era a ese lugar donde el amor se consumo donde los sentimientos se liberaron y donde todo empezó.

Sakura no podía detener las lágrimas al verlo alegar se pero una mano se poso en su brazo mostrando su compasión la descoloco, aquella amiga que hace unos días le reprochaba su traición ahora trataba de transmitirle su aprecio y amistad, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que era un te lo mereces silencioso, que dolía mas que las palabras dichas.

Los amigos del rubio lo siguieron pues el joven se veía agotado a demás las lesiones seguían presente, por lo que temían que en cualquier momento el hokage se desvaneciera. El camino asía los campos de sakura fue lento y con sustos pues la debilidad del rubio era evidente pero su determinación pudo mas que su casación.

La ex haruno pregunto a la rubia lo que ocurría pues no había comprendido a donde iba el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta, vio como su amiga se encaminaba hacia su marido y este le tomaba en sus brazos con un enorme miedo en sus ojos que demostraban que la idea de perderla lo molestaba.

Después de aquella escena la oji jade entendió que ella lo había perdido todo, nunca volvería a tener lo que Ino tiene, un hombre que te ama, que te proteja, ya no más ella lo perdió por egoísta.

En los campos de sakura se ve a un rubio recostado en un árbol con el cuerpo de una bella mujer entre sus brazos.

**te lo prometí hime, que de nuevo estaríamos aquí - Naruto**

…**.**

**En este lugar donde me di cuenta que te amaba - Naruto** "Mientras acariciaba el rostro sin vida de su amor."

Una ráfaga de viento desprendió las flores de los arboles y como si fuera una caricia para aquellos enamorados los en volvió, bailando para ellos. Una pequeña flor se poso en las manos sin vida de la oji luna, las lágrimas y palabras de un amor sincero se escuchaban clavando se en el alma de los obsevadores.

**Naruto debemos de llevarte al hospital - Tsunade**

**No quiero, quiero estar aquí con ella se lo prometí - Naruto**

**Pero Naruto tu estas herido - kakashi**

**No me importa - Naruto**

**Ella debe de descansar - Jiraiya**

**Quiero estar con ella - Naruto**

**Debemos de preparar todo para el funeral - Hiashi**

**No ella debe de estar aquí conmi... - Naruto**

El heredero del yodaime cerro sus ojos, llegando así a la inconsciencia donde el podía regresar a esta junto aquella mujer que con su timidez, fortaleza, valentía, compasión, nobleza, sencillez, ternura lo habían conquistado día a día, la que logro regresar le la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, las ganas de vivir y de amar.

Ala mañana siguiente los pesados ojos de Naruto se abrían aquella habitación llena de luz por un momento no recordaba nada y después al percatarse de que junto a él había alguien, aquella voces, sus camaradas estaban ahí, recordándole su perdida, el dolor, todo había regresado, las lágrimas volvieron y no pudo evitarlo.

**Naruto - Tsunade**

**Obaachan y Hinata - Naruto**

**Ella esta en el mausoleo de los Hyugas - Tsunade**

**Nani - naruto**

**Ella... se llevo acabo el funeral y entierro como dicta el protocolo de su clan, fue ala luz de la luna - Tsunade**

**Quería estar mas tiempo con ella - Naruto**

Mientras a las a fueras de la aldea en la zona rocosa un joven azabache tirado en el terreno recordaba su pecado, entregándose a la verdad, odiándose.

_**Hinata - Sasuke**_

*****Flash Back ********

_Sasuke kun Ohayo- Hinata_

_Sasuke miraba a su esposa para junto a la comedor colocando los cubiertos_

_Ohayo Hime - Sasuke_

_Hinata solo se sonríe, mientras el se queda embelezado mirando la luz que irradia su mujer._

_**Mia …**_

****** FIn ********

Ese fue el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de una Hinata feliz, sus ojos brillaban, no había ninguna sombra, ni maraca de lágrimas en su rostro. Como fue que todo termino así, el sufriendo por ella, por no tenerla, cuando fue su dueño, el único hombre en hacerla delirar de placer, como fue que la perdió.

Todo el dolor que sentía dentro de su cuerpo no fue opacado por el dolor de sus músculos, toda la tarde y noche estuvo en ese lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, tratando de matar la culpa, deseando volver el tiempo atrás y evitar perderla.

Se imagino a su princesa llorando por su culpa, su desamor, la frialdad, como pudo ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de que no solo la estaba lastimando sino que la estaba perdiendo, si pues se la estaba entregando a su amigo, el le abrió las puertas para que el entrara de nuevo a su corazón.

**Que idiota fuí - Sasuke**

Susurro, cerro los ojos y recordó cuanto sufrió por creer que ella nunca olvidaría a Naruto, cuantas lágrimas contenidas por creer que nunca conseguiría su amor, cuanto dolor se trago por no ser capaz de conseguir que lo mirara.

Y cuando todo fue suyo, su cuerpo, su amor, su alma, todo el simplemente la destruyo y la arrojo al vació solo para aquel hombre la volviera a encontrar, la volviera a la vida.

**Te la volví a entregar … - sasuke**

**Como esta - ?**

**Sin chakra pero vivo kakashi - ?**

**Tal vez se arrepienta de no haberla visto por ultima vez, no lo crees Itachi - Kakashi**

**Creo que se arrepiente de haberla perdido por Idiota - Itachi**

**Debe aprende a vivir con la culpa - kakashi**

**No quiere vivir más, lo veo en sus ojos y en la forma que busco que darse sin chakra - itachi**

**sera idiota - sasuke**

Mientras en el hospital un rubio dormía en paz pues en sus sueños la felicidad era completa, su amor estaba con él, su deseo de volverla a ver lo llevo a volver a dormir por tres días más al cuarto día el logro regresar a su cruel realidad.

La nubes cubrieron a Konoha, mientras el rokaidame salia del hospital y caminaba por aquellas calles de una aldea que ante sus ojos estaba sin alegría.

su recordatorio solo clava con mayor profundidas aquella kunai pues ella ya no estaba junto a él, recuerda sus días en paz, como su corazón se agitaba con sus sonrisas, todo ese camino le tría recuerdos dulces, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaban que nunca más estaría junto a él.

Se detuvo en uno de los puentes para mirar aquel rió donde muchas veces aquel reflejo los mostraba a los dos sonriendo, sonrojados y enamorados. Suspiro su nombre mientras los recuerdos de los últimos días los invadieron.

Una pelirosa lo miraba desde una calle cercana se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba destrozado, que ya no era de ella su amor.

**Es triste verlo solo -?**

**Eh - sakura**

**Que ahí es donde él y Hinata se recargaban a platicar, todos los veíamos, yo siempre hacia las compras a esta hora solo para verlos caminar, era agradable - ?**

**Ino...- Sakura**

**Ellos se detenían en ese puente para ver sus reflejos, el como un baka hacia caras para hacerla reír - ino**

…**. - sakura**

**Siempre pensé que era para borrar la tristeza de su rostro - Ino**

… **- sakura (solo guardo silencio)**

**después de que todos nos dimos cuenta de su acercamiento, queríamos que se enamoraran, pues se lo merecían además para nadie era un secreto el amor que por años Hinata le profeso, así que era como la esperanza de ver los realizar aquel amor - Ino**

**Ino por favor … -Sakura**

**Todos empezamos apostar por cuando se declararían su amor, después del tanabata las cosas y las apuestas cambiaron - ino**

**de que - Sakura**

**Este Tanabata Naruto y Hinata estaban en la oficina pues tu y Sasuke no estaban en la aldea según ustedes estaban en una misión, pero todos sabíamos que no era verdad, estaban juntos mientras ellos eran infelices, esa noche Naruto obligo acompañarlo a cenar después la acompaño a casa pero en el trayecto y con todos los puestos del festival Naruto y Hinata terminaron recorriendo las calles, Naruto gano para ella un zorro, la verdad todos los veíamos florecer el amor - Ino**

**ellos - sakura**

**Si sakura, Naruto miro a Hinata con amor esa noche el cielo se lleno de estrellas, el la abrazo y todos nos dimos cuenta que susurro algo a su oído pues Hinata solo cerro los ojos mientras muchas lágrimas inundaron su rostro, después en aquel árbol ellos se sentaron y todos vimos la culminación de un amor declarado - Ino**

**Qué? - Sakura**

**Naruto la beso con extremada ternura, cuando yo y sai nos retiramos ellos seguían ahí abrazados - Ino**

Sakura recordó que a su regreso ese día no encontró a naruto por ningún lado estaba molesta pues Sasuke la había hecho regresar cuando acordaron volver al día siguiente, pero cuando salio a buscarlo por las calles y vio como había poco enamorados y los puestos por cerrar recordó que aquel día era el Tanabata, el día que le había prometido a Naruto meses atrás, pues según el rubio no pasaban tiempo juntos, por eso le prometió estar con él.

Se dio cuenta de su error así que regreso a su casa para preparar algo especial pero su esposo no volvió esa noche, a la mañana siguiente al ir a la torre hokage se hizo la ofendida por lo que le grito, pero se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado ella molesta por no entender se fue en busca de Sasuke, ese día se escabullo a una residencia a las a fueras del territorio Uchiha para estar con sasuke.

Fue un gran error y ahora lo entendía si ese día se hubiera quedado a darle una estúpida escusa aun podría creer que todo estaría bien.

**Después todos pensábamos que Naruto y Hinata pedirían sus divorcio - Ino **

**Nani - sakura**

**Si, pues ellos se veían felices, enamorados todos creímos que era lo mejor pero nunca ocurrió, ustedes estaban ausentes tanto que pensábamos imposible que hablaran, los aldeanos evitaban hablar de Naruto y Hinata cuando ustedes estaban cerca- Ino**

Sakura entendió que no era de ellos de los que hablaban era de Naruto y Hinata, pero ella creí que los habían descubierto, se comporto extraña unos días, trato de pasar tiempo con su esposo pero el la evitaba, por lo que pensó que seguía molesto por lo del festival pero ahora comprendía que era lo que ocurría en verdad, pues su rubio quería pasar tiempo con Hinata.

**Todos imaginamos a los rubio oji blancos o a los pelinegros con ojos azules, pero todo acabo hace dos semanas cuando Naruto y Hinata salieron a la reunión despues no se pu nada de ellos... fue tan triste- Ino**

Sakura recordó que esos días estaba enojada por que Sasuke se había mostrado un poco necio en cuanto a sus encuentros matutinos, pues ya no los deseaba, algo estaba ocurriendo con su amante por lo que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando si la causa de sus problemas con sasuke se debían a que el mayor de los Uchihas los había descubierto, así que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su esposo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Sakura regreso de sus pensamientos cuando naruto empezó a caminar de nuevo en dirección al bosque de Sakura ese lugar era ahora especial para el, pues ese lugar lo unían aquella noble mujer.

Sakura camino para seguirlo pues quería hablar con él, dejando a una Ino insegura por lo que había hablado. La oji jade vio a naruto entrar a esa enigmático lugar, después de unos cuantos metros en un lugar cerca del lago, en un gran árbol localizado al rubio con la cabeza agachada con un aura melancólica cubriéndolo, el viento soplo y a sus oídos llego una voz.

Hinata, Mi pequeña hada - Naruto

El dolor en esas palabras terminaron con su corazón ya no había dudas ese hombre la había sacado de su corazón, no ella lo había obligado a olvidarla le entrego su lugar a otra, auna que si lo merecía.

La noche se adueño del cielo, la soledad y el silencio los rodeo, ella temblaba de dolor, de un dolor inesplicable, pues aquel gran hombre estaba destrozado, quería acercarse y abrazarlo pero recordó lo indigna que era, para ese rubio.

Cerro los ojos para no verlo mas, para no sufrir por lo perdido, pero una calidez la cubrió y una caricia limpio sus mejillas pues no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas, quiso abrir los ojos pero temió perder esa sensacion de calidez, ternura y paz que la rodeaba.

**Cuidalo, onegai …**

Aquella voz solo fue un susurro pero la reconoció, esa voz era de ella , era de hinata, aquella mujer que era un angel un ser mítico capaz de pedirle que cuide a ese hombre al que lastimo.

**Hinata - Sakura**

**El te ama - Hinata**

Cuando abrio los ojos todo se fue, la paz, el calor, la ternura pero el recuerdo de sus palabras estaba intacto, busco al rubio y lo encontró en el mismo lugar pero esta vez dormido en una extraña tranquilidad, se acerco y solo pudo besar su frente.

**Te amo - Sakura**

Velo por su sueño y pensó en como recuperarlo.

Dos días atrás un moreno recostado en una cama de hospital se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte solo para poder estar unos segundos frente aquella luna a la que destruyo.

Junto a él su hermano lo acompaña y se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que devoraba a su hermano.

**Ototo - Itachi**

**Hmp - Sasuke**

**Debes de luchar por hinata - Itachi**

**Hime - Sasuke**

el moreno deliraba por la fiebre mientras que en su interior buscaba la luz pues ya solo la oscuridad lo rodeaba.

**Hime donde estas** - Sasuke la llamaba con desesperación

**Hime **- grita, en su mente sasuke corría sin poder ver nada, tenia un gran miedo aque la soledad y la oscuridad lo devoraran

**vuelve, Hinata donde estas** - con desesperacion aquellas palabras rompieron la calma del hospital.

**Itachi, Sasuke - Tsunade**

**Esta bien Hokage sama solo esta delirando - Itachi **

**No creo que sea lo que ocurre - tsunade**

**esta bien esta luchando contra sus demonios - tachi**

…**- tsunade**

**Ototo, ototo - itachi**

**Te amo vuelve conmigo, tengo miedo de estar solo **- sasuke repetía aquellas palabras mientras estaba en medio de ese lugar sentado mientras un gran dolor en su pecho lo invadía

Hinata - Sasuke grito con desaparición con el alma destrozada y el corazón desgarrado.


	3. Verdades

**Verdades**

Hinataaaaaaaa - Sasuke

Sasuke kun que ocurre - ?

Sasuke despierta de la oscuridad y lo que recuerda es ese terrible dolor en el pecho, después los recuerdos de todo lo vivido, las lagrimas y sollozos regresan, pues aquel dolor no lo abandona.

Sasuke kun, que tiene - ?

Sasuke busca con los ojos aquella voz y aun con la poca luz que hay en esa habitación logra verla y solo se arroga en búsqueda de su calor.

Hinata, Hime no me dejes - Sasuke

Sasuke kun que ocurre - hinata

Por favor no te vallas - sasuke sollozaba con fuerza mientras presionaba el cuerpo de hinata hacia el suyo para evitar que se fuera de su lado.

Esta bien no iré a ningún lado - Hinata

Sasuke descanso sobre la cabeza de su esposa y después de lograr calmarse se percata que el calor, el aroma y el cuerpo de su mujer sigue ahí con él , por lo que abre los ojos y busca los de su esposa.

Todo fue un sueño - sasuke susurra

Sasuke - ?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras abraza con mayor fuerza a su mujer, sin poder darse cuenta de que su fuerza es mayor a la necesaria.

le haces daño a Hinata - ?

Largo Itachi - Sasuke

Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir por lo que abre los ojos de golpe y ve a su hermano recargado en el marco de la puerta, pero su ceño se frunce al percatarse que los ojos de Itachi están sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Hina... - sasuke

Hai - mientras que con su caricia habitual acaricia sus cabello y esconde su sonrojo en el cuello de su esposo, pues su cuñado los estaba viendo.

Te amo - sasuke

Se percata de que todo fue un sueño pero al ver la sonrisa ladina de su hermano se da cuenta de que no es así todo fue su culpa, recordó es día, donde una desespera Sakura se lanzo sobre el y lo besaba y como el estaba sorprendido no lo evito, pues en su mente estaba su discusión con la oji luna esa misma mañana porque iba a trabajar con el dobe como su asistente y todo esto por que al Nara se le ocurrió ir a suna.

Por lo que se dejo llevar por el beso y la lujuria pero su hermano los descubrió y creyendo otra cosa, o mas bien el no pudo explicarle nada, Itachi les mostró el Magento sharingan lo metió en ese jutsu.

Miro a su hermano que seguía en la misma postura por lo que furia se reflejaba en sus ojos al ver la enorme sonrisa que Itachi mostraba en este momento. pero después de analizar las cosa solo agradeció que solo fuera una estúpida broma.

Itachi solo se fue al ver como su ototo agradecía en con un intenso brillo en la mira.

La pareja se quedo abrazada, sasuke serraba los ojos para disfrutar de su esposa, pero estaba la tortuosa imagen de esa tarde por lo que sabia que debía decirse lo a hinata, pero el miedo de perderla no se lo permitía por lo que solo la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído.

Te juro que nadie nos separara, Nadie se adueñara de lo que me pertenece, Te amo - sasuke

También te amo sasuke kun - Hinata

ella seguía sonrojada pero esta vez por las palabras de amor de su serio y callado esposo.

Tengo un secreto que decirte sasuke kun - hinata logra murmurar

Si Hina - esta vez sintió la necesidad de hablar, pero sobre todo escuchar la voz de esa mujer.

Recuerdas que trabajare con Naruto como sus asistente - Hinata

Trato de hablar con calma, pues no quería alterarlo pues en la mañana el se molesto demasiado y aun no lograba entender el porque de su molestia.

Hmp - Sasuke

solo logra aprisionarla con mayor fuerza, el no quería que su temor se hiciera realidad, ella podría enamorarse de Naruto o mejor dicho descubrir que nunca lo dejo de amar.

etto... no puedo hacer missiones por un tiempo - Hinata

Sasuke also la cabeza para poder mirarla, buscaba sus ojos, pero estaban cerrados.

que ocurre Hime - con un temor en la voz

Nada... Sasuke solo que ...- Hinata

Hinata - con deseperacion

Sasuke kun, etto ... - solo se sonrrojo mientras toma la mano de su esposo y la coloca sobre su vientre - uyo estoy embarazada - hinata

Sasuke queda en shock por un momento despues solo beso con dulsura a su esposa.

Me haces tan feliz, amor - sasuke

Sasu.. - Hinata

No, debemos cuidarte, debes descansar, tenemos tanto que hacer para cuando llegue a nuestro hijo, Hinata nuestro hijo - la habitual mirada del Uchiha mostraba un inmenso brillo.

Te amo Hinata Uchiha, Te amo por hacerme el hombre mas feliz - Sasuke

Yo también te amo y no hay nada con quien pueda ser mas feliz en este mundo - Hinata

Tengo algo que decirte Hime - Sasuke

Después de lo dicho por su mujer ya no puede ocultarle nada, no va arriesgar a que por un malentendido su familia se alegue de el.

Sasuke se lo del beso con sakura - Hinata

eh... pero como - Sasuke

el no podía creer lo que su esposa había dicho, como que ella lo sabia, que los vio, o aun peor alguien mas se lo contó, no esto no lo permitiría, el tenia que arreglar todo, sabia lo que era capaz ella de creer...

Cuando llegaste esta tarde te veías extraño así que te pregunte que ocurrió pero antes de que te desmayaras me lo dijiste y me pediste perdón y yo me di cuenta del gran dolor sentías por traicionarme, se que estabas molesto, no sasuke (este trato de interrumpirla) yo no debí de haberte escondido el motivo de mi decisión, debí de haberte dicho lo del bebe así hubieras entendido mis motivos y también los cambio que he tenido en estos días y no hubieras estado confundido.. gomen - Hinata

Los dos se volvieron a recostar mientras el la abrazaba y besaba su cabello.

Te amo y no me cansare de amarte nunca Hinata, gracias por darme una familia - Sasuke

Gracias por estar conmigo ...- Hinata

No logro terminar de decir pues la beso con pasión, despues de entregarse a su amor, los dos seperdieron en sus brazos para encontrar un dulce sueño donde el rostro de su hijo era lo que dominaba el inconciente de Hinata y sasuke solo soñaba con su familia.

Mientras que en la casa del rokudaime, se veia a una pareja entrelazados en una enorme cama, los gemidos de la oji jade eran de suplica y placer, pues despues de confezar su error y poder ver el daño que ocasiono en su rubio, ella tomo la decision de mostrarle con acciones la pasion, deseo y amor que solo el lograba despertar en ella.

Te necesito... ya naruto... onegai - Sakura, ella solo sup`licaba por que ese hombre calmara esa necesidad de ser uno con él.

Quien es tu dueño... - Naruto

El rubio quería refrendar el poder que tenia sobre su mujer, demostrarle que nadie más que el tiene el control de su cuerpo, que solo el pode darle placer y sobre todo el es el dueño de su loco corazón y de esa confusa cabecita loca.

Tu... Naruto... solo tu ... onegai - Sasuke

gemía de placer y locura, desesperación por la pasión y necesidad de tener a su rubio dentro de ella. solo la verdad del corazón se mostraba en sus nublados ojos no había nadie mas al que su amor le perteneciera solo a su rubio marido.

Yo también solo soy tuyo... - Naruto

se entrego por completo a su pasión, pero sobre todo entrego por completo su corazón como hace tres años lo había hecho.

al termino de su entrega el silencio y paz es interrumpido por su pequeño, que con tan solo dos años de edad era tan inquieto e imperativo como su padre, pero sobre todo demandante de atención como los dos, por lo que agradecieron que solo hasta ese momento reclamara la atención de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Uchiha se veía a una pareja disfrutando de esta nueva eta en su vida.

Hime.. cuando iras a ver a la doctora - sasuke

etto.. - hinata roja por saber que su esposo se pondrá histérico al descubrir que es un hombre quien la atiende

Hinata ... no me estarás ocultando nada verdad - sasuke

Etto.. no, sasuke kun, hoy tengo una cita con el ginecólogo - Hinata

aque hora - sasuke que estaba tomando su té

a.. las 2 - Hinata

Hmp, estare aqui a la 1 para acompañarte - sasuke

eh... - hinata

la joven no podía creer lo que oía su esposo hoy conocería a su ginecólogo ya se imaginaba lo que iba ocurrir.

Fin

gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de ver este mini fic la verdad esta locura me dio una idea para un nuevo momento de la famila Uchiha Hyuga

donde sasuke conocerá al ginecólogo de hinata y veremos su reacción ante aquel atractivo hombre que conoce partes que solo el debería de conocer de su esposa.

bueno vamos a contestar sus rewies

a los que agradezco mucho

**Bittersweet-hyuchiha:** lo se me porte muy blanda con este final, la verdad también sufri al hacer que naruto y hina sufrieran de tal forma, la verdad debi de haber hecho que los infieles sufrieran, pero prometo que te are un fic donde sasuke y sasuka sufran en verdad, pero en este ya no puedo la verdad la idea era un poco loca, en cuanto a tu fic tal vez se llame Amargura del alma, que te parece que en este naruto y hinata queden juntos mientras sasuke se convierte en un maldito alcohólico con delirios, donde ve a hinata en todas parte y trata de recuperarla pero esta ya esta en brazos de otro. Sakura se vuelve una adicta pues a perdido al hombre que ama sin darse cuenta y al hijo del hombre que amo en su adolescencia. no se si te suene lo bastante sádico pero trate de que asi sea, solo que tendra que esperar a que termine con los otros fic que prometí y con el que se me acaba de ocurrir. pero lo are para ti.

**caricatuyani:** te agradezco que te gustar mi locura, en verdad tambien me senti mal por todo el dolor que provoque en naruto y hinata, pero bueno les di un final feliz. espero que este ultimo capi cumpla con tus deseos. cuidate y saludos

**maribelteka**: tienes razon con ese dicho, la verdad si queria que terminara con los dos infelices pero, despues me compadeci y creo que al escribir el segundo capitulo me di cuenta de que necesitaban una oportunidad de remediar sus errores, pero bueno espero que te agrade este final.

a todos los que leyieron esta historia se los agradezco pues se tomaron unos mi nutos de su tiempo y me lo dedicaron, gracias por todo y nos leeremos en otra de mis locuras y en los fics que ya estan publicados por que los terminare ete año, lo prometo.

adios y muchos saludos


End file.
